Festival con los hermanos
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Esta a punto de ser el último día del año, ¿Que harás para decirle al chico que te gusta lo que sientes? Bueno, no será nada fácil y más si uno no estará y el otro te hace enojar
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Bien, aquí está el especial de** **Akira matsuoka espero que te guste! xDD como esté es un especial y quieres ser la protagonista pondré tu nombre owo)/ la situación es año nuevo pero cualquiera que le guste este personaje sea bienvenida de leer~ x3 Bueno ¡sin más que decir a leer!**

Especial 1. Pasando el año nuevo contigo

Estabas caminando aún lado de tus mejores amigos; uno con el cabello morado y muy alto, y el otro de cabello negro y alto, o bueno más que tu es seguro. Como en Akita hacía frío los tres estaban abrigados caminando por la nieve blanca que estaba aún lado del camino para no estorbar su paso, hablaban de la práctica que tuvieron hace un rato hasta que entró otro tema de conversación más interesante

-¿Y bien?~ ¿Qué harán para este año nuevo, Muro -chin, Aki -chin?

Preguntó el chico de cabello morado cuyo nombre era Murasakibara Atsushi, a él le conocías por ser un compañero de clases el cual te caía bastante bien, tanto que era como tu mejor amigo aunque a veces tenía una actitud un tanto infantil, así que prácticamente era cuidar como de un niño, lo que daba a entender que eras como su madre en la escuela

-Estaré con mi familia, o no sé depende, sino tienen una fiesta en el trabajo estaré con ellos

Ahora decías tú algo pensativa, porque normalmente tus padres tienen pequeñas fiestas en sus trabajos por lo cual fechas como el año nuevo no pasaban contigo

-Hmm seguramente me iré a América, ¿Por qué preguntas Atsushi?

Aquella posibilidad no te gustaba, después de todo querías pasar el año nuevo con la persona que te gustaba desde que le conocías; Himuro Tatsuya

-Bueno~ en Tokio siempre hay un festival en año nuevo podríamos ir los tres~

-No suena mal, Mura -kun ¡Seguro que por mí no hay problema!

-No sé, quería ver a mis padres en año nuevo

Aquella respuesta te entristeció, después de todo Himuro te gustaba mucho y querías estar en año nuevo con él, aunque solo fueras una amiga para él, pero era mejor que fuera a ver a su familia, no todos tenemos la oportunidad de ir a verlos

-Entonces… ¿No irás?

-Posiblemente, Matsuoka -san

-Es una lástima, Muro -chin~ los festivales son muy divertidos, hay muchos dulces y todo eso

-Lo siento, será para el próximo año

-Hmm si…

El tema quedo ahí pero la charla no, estabas algo triste por eso pero mostrabas una sonrisa para no preocupar a ambos. Después de un rato cada quien tuvo que ir a su casa mientras que en tu mente pensaba sobre el año nuevo, es una fiesta muy grande que todo el mundo celebraba, después de todo mucha gente en Japón va a templos a pedir su deseo, y como quieren pasar ese año, ese tipo de cosas tradicionales, siempre esté tipo de celebraciones te emocionaban por lo grande que llegaban a ser y mucho más si las podías pasar con la persona que amas, lástima que Himuro no estaría, pues pensabas confesarte ese día cuando dieran las doce y comenzar un año nuevo juntos

-"¡Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión!"

Ese era tu pensamiento para animarte, después de todo habías querido confesarte desde antes, pero nunca estaba el momento romántico que tanto deseabas, como en los animes, querías algo así pero seguro que eso no pasará nunca. ¿Desde cuándo llevas enamorada perdidamente de Himuro? Muy fácil, desde que lo viste jugar, su manera de hacerlo te encanto, tan perfecta como él, llegaste a conocer este deporte por una amiga que estaba en una escuela en Tokio, Seirin. Pero no era sencillo estar con él sin que cualquiera chica que pasaba por ahí en la escuela se le confesará, él es lindo, si, pero casi a diario pasaba lo cual provocaba celos en ti

Pero bueno, era algo a lo que ya te acostumbrabas; después de todo él nunca aceptaba esas confesiones y era un alivio para ti. Pero a veces les envidiabas porque a pesar de que ellas sabían que iban a ser rechazadas se confesaban algo que tu no lograbas hacer por más que quisieras

Los días pasaron desde aquella proposición por Murasakibara y ya era el último día del año. Todo el equipo en Yosen decidió ir, todos menos él, pero como sea, seguramente la pasarías bien con todos ellos, te hacían reír un montón con sus tonterías aunque debías ser un tanto estricta con todos porque, eran idiotas, y se podrían lastimar. Como sea, como era un festival en la noche se fueron como por las cinco de la tarde para llegar a Tokio a más tardar las nueve. Si casi cuatro horas de viaje pero ¡Valían la pena!

Ya cuando llegaron todos, decidieron separarse por parejas, como tu controlas mejor a Murasakibara te fuiste con él, claro que él te dejaba atrás por tanta gente que había y como tú eras bastante pequeña era imposible para ti seguirle el paso

-¡Mura -kun! ¡Vas muy rápido!

-Es que Aki -chin es muy pequeña, yo quiero ir por mis dulces~ ¿Quieres que te cargue? ~

-¡C- claro que no! Solo que me esperes

-Hmm…bien te espero… ¡Oh! Un puesto de manzanas acarameladas

-¡Mura -kun!

Y te dejo sola, con tanta gente alrededor te perdió de vista, ojala que alguien del equipo de Yosen esté cerca o sino capaz y te pierdes, aunque juraste que de un momento a otro lograste ver a tu amiga con un chico pelirrojo bastante conocido para ti, pero realmente no sabías si era ella así que no fuiste hacía ellos, te quedaste ahí parada y como nadie venia decidiste caminar y ¿Por qué no? Disfrutar del festival aunque sea sola. Aunque regañabas a Murasakibara por comer dulces cuando veías tu algunos no te resistías a comerlos todos, no tanto como él pero si, parecido

Caminabas feliz de la vida, conseguiste varios juguetes pequeños en varios puestos que se encontraban, y tenías tus dulces en una bolsa, si vivieras en Tokio seguro que te habrías puesto una Yukaza o un Kimono, después de todo se ven muy lindo. Pero como sólo estarán un rato no era tan necesario. Sacabas uno de tus dulces cuando alguien te tomo de tu hombro pero no viste a nadie, hasta que escuchaste una pequeña voz a tu lado

-¿Matsuoka -san?

-¡Waaah! ¡Kuroko -kun! ¡Me asustaste mucho!

-No era mi intención, lo siento, Matsuoka -san pero ¿Qué haces sola? ¿Y tú equipo?

-Nos dividimos y me toco de pareja Mura -kun pero se me escapo ¿Y el tuyo?

-Se podría decir que igual pero, yo me aparté de ellos

-¿Ellos?

-Sí, ya sabes Kagami -kun y…

-¡Oh! Entonces si vinieron, es una lástima que esté con Kagami -kun pero espero que se dé cuenta el muy idiota o si no ella se enojará~

-Tal vez, pero bueno, yo me voy a ver como les va a Aomine -kun y a Momoi -san

-¿Eres Cupido o qué?

-Tal vez, por este día seré Cupido, supongo

-Jajaja ¿No podrías ser mi Cupido?

-¿Aún no le dices nada a Himuro -san?

-Bueno… planeaba hacerlo hoy pero se fue a América, es decepcionante

-No te preocupes, ya verás que podrás decirle hoy mismo

-Jajaja ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Hiciste que viajará de América hasta acá?

-No, pero si quieres volteas y lo verás

No lo creías, pero volteaste a ver si era verdad, y fue cuando lo viste, en ese momento ambos cruzaron miradas y fue cuando se te fue acercando, volteaste a ver a Kuroko en busca de una explicación pero esté ya se había ido ¿Ese chico es Cupido? Jajaja claro que no, pero tal parece que podría serlo. En menos de lo que esperabas él ya estaba frente tuyo y te pusiste muy nerviosa, más que nada porque parecía que estuvo corriendo para llegar

-¿Q- qué haces aquí, Himuro -kun?

Estabas muy sorprendida, en verdad, no tenías palabras para describir lo feliz que eras al verlo

-Se cancelo el vuelo… y vine lo más pronto posible, quiero pasar el año nuevo contigo

Te dijo mientras tomaba un poco de aire, vaya que venía cansado porque hasta tenía un poco de sudor

-¿E- en verdad?

Bajaste tu mirada mientras que el nerviosismo aumentaba y un sonrojo se formaba en ti

-Claro que si, Matsuoka -san, nada me haría más feliz que eso, por cierto ¿Y Atsushi?

-Lo perdí… se fue a comprar sus dulces y como había gente lo perdí de vista

-Jajaja no me extraña de él, ¿Quieres ir a ver los fuegos artificiales? Luego podríamos ir al templo a pedir nuestros deseos, o tal vez en lo que esperamos al año nuevo vayamos a jugar y comprar dulces, se que te gustan

-Himuro -kun…yo…

-¿Qué pasa, Matsuoka -san?

-No… nada ¡Vayamos a divertirnos!

Después de eso nos fuimos a divertir todavía faltaba una hora y media para el año nuevo y fuimos a disfrutar todos los puestos posibles antes de ir a un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales, los cuales comenzarían en año nuevo

-¡Ya quiero verlos! ~ Seguro que se verán bien esta noche

-También yo, Matsuoka -san ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Estabas tan feliz de esperar a ver los fuegos artificiales que solo asentiste con una gran sonrisa; él te tomo de la mano, provocando que voltees a verlo con un pequeño sonrojo en ti

-¿Q- qué es, Himuro -kun?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¡¿EH?! ¿Habías escuchado bien? ¿Él se te estaba declarando? Tu solo sentías tu cara arder mientras notabas como se acercaba hacia ti con una pequeña sonrisa

-H- himuro -kun… yo

Fue entonces cuando los fuegos artificiales, esto sin duda era como en los animes, te había tomado de la mejilla mientras que comenzaban a relucir los fuegos por todo el cielo mientras que él te besaba en los labios. Estabas muy feliz, tanto así que no querías que se acabará el tiempo, te abrazó después del beso

-Feliz año nuevo, Akira, te amo

-F- feliz año nuevo, Himuro -kun, también t- te amo

.

.

.

 **Notas: Bien espero que te haya gustado ;) eso espero o si no tendré que matarme (?) XDD** **okno, pero dime ¿Te gusto? ;U; si quieren saber quién es la chica con la que sale Kagami lean el siguiente porque me falta unoooo xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Bien aquí está el tuyo Kiryhara ;) bueno como tú lo pediste será Kagami y como andaba ocupada decidí juntar estas dos historias solo que está protagonista no tiene nombre será como los otros xDD Así que para los que no saben, cuando aparezca (T/A) es tu apellido y cuando es (T/N) es tu nombre, sin más que decir a leer ~**

Especial 2. ¿Pasando el año nuevo contigo?

Te encontrabas revisando los papeles que segundos antes Riko te había mostrado, era sobre el régimen de entrenamiento de los chicos, estabas tan atenta que te sorprendió cuando sonó el silbato, así llamando la atención de todos quienes se dirigieron a Riko y a ti

-¡Bien! ¡Quiero que escuchen todos! Como ya todos saben se aproxima el año nuevo así que ese día para pasarlo mejor nos vamos a reunir todos juntos, pero formaremos grupos de tres para que a nadie le pase nada ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!

Todo mundo grito mientras que volvían a su entrenamiento, claro que como tenías dudas sobre el plan de ir todos a festejar el año nuevo a un festival que se da, te acercaste a la entrenadora, aunque más que nada querías saber con quien irías, tenías la pequeña esperanza que fuera con ese idiota

-Riko -senpai ¿Quién es mi grupo?

-¿Eh? Ah, bueno dado que eres la más indicada (T/A) -san tu grupo es Kuroko -kun y Kagami -kun

¡Bien! No era problema para ti, era mejor así; de todo el equipo esos dos era con quienes mejor convivías, y más con cierto chico pelirrojo quien, para que mentirlo te gustaba, te atrajo esa gran pasión que tenía por el basket, su actitud de no darse por vencido, cosas así hacían que te gustará pero el muy idiota no se fijaba en lo que hacías por él, era tan normal que te llegaba a molestar. Después de todo, es un completo idiota que no piensa además del basket aún así no podías evitar que te gustará

Pasaron los días y en menos de lo que esperabas, era el último día del año, estabas muy nerviosa por no saber si ir con ropa casual o con una Yukaza, pero gracias a tu madre quien te ayudo a ponerte una Yukaza de color carmín con detalles negros y blancos decidiste ir así con el cabello amarrado en un chongo sostenido en un pequeño moño del mismo color. Como tus sandalias eran de madera tuviste que salir un poco antes, pero estaba bien llegaste justo a tiempo a la hora acordada

Claro que cuando todo Seirin te vio todos se sonrojaron, algunos venían igual en Yukaza, que era el caso de los senpais, mientras que los de primero venían en ropa casual

-Te ves muy bien, (T/A) -san

-G- gracias, Kuroko

-D- de verdad te sienta bien esas cosas (T/A)

-¿En verdad lo crees, Kagami?

Tuviste algunos cumplidos más por lo linda que te veías, claro que le reacción que más te gustó fue la de Kagami quien no dejaba de verte sonrojado, claro que después de un momento dejó de estar así

-¡Bien chicos! Ya que estamos todos pueden ir a divertirse con su grupo, nos vemos en el templo después de los fuegos artificiales ¿Bien?

Cada uno se iba por su lado mientras que tú me quedabas con Kuroko y Kagami

-¿Y bien a donde vamos primero?

-Hmm ¿Qué tal si jugamos en ese puesto?

Señalaste un pequeño puesto en donde debías tiras toda la pared de pinos para conseguir un regalo, parecía sencillo pero solo tenías dos tiros y sino tenias buena a puntería no conseguías nada. Cuando te fuiste acercando al puesto fue cuando vieron a pocos metros a Aomine junto con Momoi quienes parecían discutir por algo

-¡Dai -chan! ¡Quiero ese!

-No seas molesta, Satsuki si yo juego yo decido

-¡Mouh! No se vale ~

-Momoi -san, Aomine -kun, hola

Como no esperaban que Kuroko les saludará ambos dieron un grito muy gracioso algo que hizo que te rieras un poco de ellos mientras que Kagami y tú se iban acercando hasta estar a su lado

-¡Tetsu no hagas eso!

-¡Tetsu -kuuun!

Y como de costumbre Momoi se había balanceado hacia Kuroko, un día de esos lo iba a asfixiar

-Momoi -san, ¿Podrías soltarme?

Tal parecía que el pobre no podía respirar, así que terminó por soltarlo cuando noto tu presencia

-Oh, también vienes con Kagamin y (T/A)

-Es bueno volver a verlos, Momoi, Aomine

Les sonreíste a ambos mientras te inclinabas un poco

-¡Oh! Te ves bastante bien (T/A)

-¿Te gusta Aomine? La verdad me da un poco de vergüenza

-Te sienta bien el rojo

Miro a Kagami unos segundos para luego verte con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, acción que te hizo sonrojar

-¡Mouh! ¡Eres malo Dai -chan! Yo te pregunte eso y dijiste que me veo gorda

Ella inflo sus mejillas, la verdad te caía bastante bien por reacciones así, no pudiste evitar soltar una pequeña risilla

-Yo digo que Momoi se ve bien ¿y tú Kuroko?

-Digo lo mismo que (T/A) -san

-Tch, síganle mintiendo

Hablaron unos minutos más antes de que esos dos se fueran por algo de comer, era raro en todo ese pequeño rato Kagami no había dicho nada, algo que hizo que te preocuparas

-¿Estás bien, Kagami?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo no es nada importante, mejor sigamos viendo que podemos hacer

Parecía algo ¿molesto? No, más bien estaba serio algo muy raro en él. En verdad el ambiente era algo incomodo, en momentos así deseabas que tu amiga estuviera ella siempre te ayudaba pero sabías que no estaría, bueno, aunque por un segundo parecía que la habías visto sola pero era imposible ella estaba en Akita. Como no sabías que hacer para quitar el ambiente tenso, en menos de lo que te diste cuenta lo tomaste de su muñeca

-¿Estás seguro? Pareces muy serio…

-¡Te digo que no es nada! Vamos a seguir, por cierto ¿Dónde está Kuroko?

-¡No cambies el tema!

-¡En verdad que Kuroko no está!

-¡¿Por qué no me dices que te molesta?!

-¡No es algo de tu incumbencia!

-¡Si te pregunto es porque me importa!

-¡No, no es asunto tuyo!

-…

Eso que te dijo hizo que tu pecho comenzará a doler, en verdad que era muy tonto

-¡Bien! Mejor me voy, seguro me divertiré sola sin alguien que esta amargado todo el tiempo!

Con eso que dijiste te fuiste alejando de él, algo dentro de ti esperaba que viniera a detener, no pasó, algo que hizo que derramaras unas lágrimas, en serio querías a tu amiga Akira para que viniera a darte un consejo; todo esto te pasaba porque el muy idiota andaba extraño, pero no podías evitar preocuparte lo amabas y él no se daba cuenta. Te empezó a dar hambre y la verdad no querías estar con nadie así que fuiste a un puesto de comida, compraste bastante pero no importaba. Comías uno de tus dulces cuando te encontraste con alguien muy, muy alto

-¿Murasakibara? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Eh? Aaah, pero si es (T/A) -chin, hola~ te ves bien con esa Yukaza, ah, estaba con Aki -chin pero la perdí de vista

-¿E- ella estuvo aquí?

-Si~ seguro que está con Muro -chin

-¿Qué no se iba a ir?

-Me dijo que se cancelo su vuelo y que venía para acá

-¡Vaya! Entonces debe de estar con Himuro

-Si ¿Y porque estas solita?

-Bueno, Kuroko se fue a quien sabe dónde y pues… Kagami me hizo enojar y me fui

-¿Hmm? ¿Gami -chin? Él es muy molesto~ además de tonto, no se da cuenta de que a (T/A) -chin le gusta~

-¿S- soy muy obvia?

-Sí, pero está bien, así se dará cuenta que te gusta

-Ojalá, bueno Murasakibara, debo de irme tengo que reunirme con mi equipo en un rato

-¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, yo también, nos vemos (T/A) -chin

Te despediste de él mientras que tomabas otro camine, no sabías que hora era pero querías ver los fuegos artificiales en un buen lugar, pero se amontono un poco la gente en dónde estabas y terminaste tirada en el piso, durante el impacto te lastimaste el tobillo y alguien te extendió la mano, acción que agradecías

-Ah, muchas gracias

Le sonreíste pero al notar quien era soltaste el agarre y trataste de pararte por ti misma pero no podías

-¡No seas terca, déjate ayudar!

-Déjame, no necesito tu ayuda

Se agachó para verte de frente y tomar tu tobillo lastimado y revisar que esté bien

-Esta algo inflamado, seguro que con esos zapatos ibas a terminar lastimada

-Te dije que estoy bien…

No completaste de decirlo porque él ya te tenía en sus brazos cargada al estilo princesa, algo que provocó en ti un gran sonrojo y aunque quisieras bajarte no podías

-Estoy bien, puedo caminar quiero ver los fuegos artificiales

-No puedes, no seas terca y deja que te ayude

Después de decir eso te cargo hasta llegar a un árbol algo alejado de la gente, al menos sería una buena vista a los fuegos artificiales que parecía no tardaban en iniciar, Kagami parecía estar llamando a alguien, a la entrenadora para ser más especifico. Nunca entendías a este chico, era lindo y amable en ocasiones contigo pero luego se portaba grosero. No lo entendías pero agradecías que te ayudara

-Gracias por ayudarme Kagami

Le sonreíste un poco sonrojada

-No fue nada (T/A)

-…

-…

Nadie decía nada el ambiente volvió a ser incomodo para ambos hasta que él decidió romper el silencio

-Perdóname

Había susurrado demasiado bajo, así que no entendiste que había dicho

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me perdones por haberte dicho eso! ¿Bien? Fui un idiota al decir eso cuando te preocupabas por mí

-Si eres un idiota, pero, te perdono si me contestas mi pregunta

-No, otra cosa menos eso

-Responde ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?

-…

-¿Kagami?

-¡Bien! Te lo diré…

-Te escucho

Dio un largo suspiro antes de sentarse a tu lado y mirarte de frente, aunque no esperabas un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas

-Verás he estado así porque tengo una lucha con mis pensamientos

-No entiendo ¿Qué lucha?

-... ¡Me gustas! ¿Ok? No dejo de pensar en ti y en cómo me desagrada que otros tengan tu atención, no me gusta cuando le sonríes a alguien más, esas cosas me tienen muy molesto y pensativo

Realmente te había dejado sin palabras, estabas tan sorprendida pero a la vez tan feliz que no creías que fuera verdad

-También me gustas Kagami, no dejo de pensar en ti y en…

No terminaste de decirlo cuando él ya te estaba besando, eso hizo que te sonrojaras pero no te apartaste en ningún momento, en el fondo se escuchaba como los fuegos artificiales comenzaban dando inicios al año nuevo, uno donde estuvieras con alguien a quien amabas

-Feliz año nuevo, te amo (T/A)

-Fe- feliz año nuevo, Kagami, también t-te amo

.

.

.

 **Notas: Bien espero te haya gustado Kiryhara XD y sino, como con Akira me mato! QWQ okno xDD pero bueno ¿Si te gusto? ;U;, espero les haya gustado la idea de juntar estos dos uvu y si no ni modo (?) nos leemos el miércoles, adiosito y mushos beshistos 3**


End file.
